


Artificial Love

by Okamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Breeding, Feral Derek Hale, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles has a v and a d, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamisan/pseuds/Okamisan
Summary: Stiles is bait for collecting alpha Derek Hale’s sperm.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dead for 2 years so I don’t knowヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"
> 
> AV is Artificial Vagina which is like literally a fleshlight I just didn’t want to use the word fleshlight.

Stiles was unceremoniously tossed into a brightly lit room. He tumbled and his bare skin squeaked on the linoleum. He hissed as he gingerly sat up, rubbing his palms and arm where medical staff had just previously injected him with something. The sound of heavy bare feet on the floor and a growl made him turn sharply from where he sat. 

Metal bars were the only thing separating him from a massive half transformed werewolf; red eyes, fangs, pointed ears, clawed fingers and toes and furry arms up to the elbow. 

He was also naked as the day he was born and Stiles’ face burned at the intimidating sight of the man’s heavy cock and balls that swung as he paced the length of the bars predatorily, eyes fixed on Stiles. 

Only when Stiles is absolutely sure that the bars will hold the wolf does he take in his surroundings. Not much is to be seen. The bars separate him and the wolf and to the left side of the room is a sectioned off area that lead to both Stiles’ and the wolf’s sides of the room. A doctor and nurse is in that area preparing what Stiles recognizes as artificial insemination tools. 

The doctor seems to sense Stiles’ trepidation and turns around to look at him through the glass. He walks up to a mic and speaks into it. 

“That’s Derek. Go say hello, Stiles.” 

Stiles shakes his head. 

“Don’t be rude to an alpha, Stiles. Go say hello.” 

Stiles doesn’t move but in a small voice says, “Hello.” 

Derek snarls and bangs a furry fist on the bars, rattling them. It makes Stiles jump and he pulls his legs up close to his chest. 

“Don’t force me to get staff, Stiles.” The doctor warns, clearly irritated as he finishes twisting pieces of whatever together. 

Stiles turns his head away, saying nothing. He hears the doctor sigh and turn off the mic but he knows that he is making a call to staff. It would only be a minute before nurses in protective body gear showed up. Stiles takes that time to sit in silence as the alpha continued to prowl. In the time he sat there his suspicions of being injected with a fast acting heat serum were confirmed. He wasn’t leaking just yet but a fever and chills were quickly developing along with a dull tingling sensation in his penis. 

In what seemed like moments there were four nurses coming in through Stiles’ side of the room. In all the gear they had one they looked more like body guards than medical staff. They didn’t even smell human. Stiles knew that was so there would be no extra smells to enrage Derek. 

The doctor returned to the mic, his voice coming in staticky, “I need two of you to hold the omega close enough to the bars that the alpha can get a good scent. Do not let the alpha penetrate, however. We are just taking samples today.” 

That wasn’t much comfort to Stiles as two staff members hoisted him up onto his feet and marched him up to the bars, spitting distance from Derek. 

Derek snarled and grabbed the bars like he wanted to break them apart. Heat often made alphas violent until they found an omega. 

Stiles scrunched his eyes tight at the intensity of Derek’s aggression. After a moment however Derek stopped completely, having gotten a whiff of Stiles’ scent. He immediately pressed his nose through the bars to try and get more. Stiles could feel Derek’s hot breath on his face. 

Suddenly he was hoisted up into the air, each leg hooked over an arm by the staff. He struggled in fear as they pressed his bum onto the bars. Derek made a sound of animalistic delight as he immediately dove into Stiles’ pussy, nose nudging under Stiles’ still soft cock. 

Derek didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue deep inside. Stiles was in shock as his body responded against his will. Two strangers were holding him up while a werewolf shifted his jaw, pushing his tongue deeper than should be possible as his tongue elongated. Stiles bit down on a cry when Derek’s curled tongue pushed against his cervix, twisting and writhing. Stiles swore he feel Derek’s tastebuds. It was only a minute or so until Stiles was crying through an orgasm, gushing on Derek’s tongue and coating his chin. 

Immediately he was pulled away much to Derek’s fury and hauled into the area behind the glass. As he was being restrained on an exam table, the two other medical staff marched passed and into Derek’s side of the room. Derek roared and lunged. One quick shock with a cattle prod had him down long enough for the staff to pull his arms behind his back and tie him, slipping a muzzle over his mouth as well before hauling him up and marching into the area. 

Stiles began to shiver with fear and arousal. Derek’s presence was immense and his cock was curled against his stomach, fat and veiny, the head purple and shiny. 

The nurse grabbed what Stiles knew to be an Artificial Vagina. The two staff brought Derek to stand in front of Stiles. Derek immediately began to pump his hips in desperation in to fuck Stiles, his cock bobbing and smacking his abs. 

When the nurse slipped the artificial vagina firmly onto Derek’s cock, he snarled. It wasn’t what he wanted but instinct took over and the nurse had to hold on with both hands as Derek fucked brutally into the silicone. 

Stiles tried to ignore the disappointment he felt in not being stuffed full of Derek’s dick. 

Derek’s orgasm came quickly just like an animal desperate to breed does. Within ten harsh thrusts he was snarling and pumping the AV full of cum. A bag was attached to the end and quickly filled. 

Stiles held back a whine at the sight of heavy cum ballooning the bag. When the AV made a slight cracking sound with Derek’s knot inside of it, Stiles shivered again and his cock throbbed. 

“Shit that’s a good amount.” The doctor said while the nurse carefully removed the AV as Derek’s tremors subsided. Derek’s cock slapped wetly against his thigh, looking puffy and glossy with cum as he slowly softened. 

“I think we might be able to get a little more. What do you think Stiles?” The doctor said in a silky, unsettling tone. 

The doctor took Stiles’ small cock between his gloved fingers, rolling the tip to spread thin precum over it. Stiles clenched his teeth and curled his toes at the touch. 

Derek struggled and snarled in the staff’s grip. 

“Let him lick the omega again.” The doctor pinched beneath the tip, squeezing another pearl of precum and making Stiles whimper. “We’ve never had such good results from Derek with other omegas.” 

“Sir,” one of the masked staff said, voice shaking with effort as Derek struggled again. “I’m not sure how much longer we can hold him.” 

“Mm. Restrain him in the chair.” The doctor pointed to what Stiles was very uncomfortably reminded of an electric chair minus any actual wires and padded with leather. However straps infused with mountain ash were attached on the arms, legs and midsection. 

A third masked medical staff assisted in strapping Derek into the chair. As soon as he was secure, Stiles was unstrapped from the exam table and hauled back up into the staff’s arms who walked him up to Derek. 

Despite Stiles being aroused he was still intimidated by Derek and being manhandled and held in place for him didn’t help. His cock didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

Stiles mewled as Derek greedily enclosed his mouth over Stiles’ pussy, dipping his tongue inside immediately. Stiles was soon quivering all over and reduced to breathy moans as Derek hummed and elongated his tongue to press Stiles’ cervix. Derek’s tongue was long enough he was able to simultaneously envelop Stiles’ cock at the same time. 

Stiles’ second orgasm of the day hit, his pussy walls contracting around Derek’s tongue. 

Derek was fully erect again and the single nurse unmasked wasted no time pushing another AV onto him. 

Derek scrunched his face in surprise but quickly began trying to fuck up into the silicone despite his restrain. The chair raddled as Derek’s hips desperately gyrated. The nurse pushed the AV all the way down to the hilt, proving to be a tighter fit than the first one. 

Derek’s sucking took an aggressive turn and his humming turned to growling. 

Stiles’ whole body curled on his third orgasm, screaming behind tight lips as his pussy squirt and his cock filled Derek’s mouth with a taste of watery omega cum. 

Derek’s second orgasm hit at the same time and he gasped, open mouthed as his knot was crushed inside the silicone. Stiles’ sticky spray and cum were visible to everyone as it spilled and flowed from Derek’s mouth. 

Derek’s chin was coated and it dripped down his neck and chest. His second orgasm didn’t produce as much cum as before but it was by far more intense. Derek’s tongue slowly retracted and when Derek’s head moved away, a thick rope of Stiles’ lubricant followed before snapping. 

“That’s enough for today. Take the omega back to his room.” The doctor said as he began extracting the cum from the artificial vaginas. 

The staff holding Stiles places him down on his feet and lead him out of the room on wobbly legs while Derek was clearly drained of energy, nearly asleep with his chin on his chest, drenched in Stiles’ juices.


End file.
